Discord
by Blackdemon21
Summary: It's been over a month since I've come to Termina and now this once quiet, quant, little town has become a living nightmare, all thanks to my devilish double. OOC, Dark, Character Death, Blood/Gore, Torture.


**Discord**

 **A/N: Hello Majoras Mask and BEN Drowned fans, I'm taking some time off from writing my other stories to do this little short story I came up with after listening to this song multiple times, and if your wondering what song it is, I'm talking about the title of this fic, yes, it is an actual song on YouTube so look it up when reading this. This story shall only be written from Link's point of view just to let everyone know, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

 **Summary: It's been over a month since I've come to Termina and now this once quiet, quant, little town has become a living nightmare, all thanks to my devilish double. OOC, Dark, Creepypasta.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **.**

 **.**

My eyes were shut as my sword rested on the ground beside me; I sat on the soft-grass-covered-ground, leaning against a tree as the light of the summer sun was blocked by the leaves.

I had defeated Skull Kid and returned Majoras Mask to the Happy Mask Salesman only a couple weeks ago and I was going to leave this strange town when a new threat arrived, one that I couldn't even defeat no matter what I tried. This creature was immune to every song a played on my ocarina, each mask I used, and every attack from each of my weapons.

After my hundredth try, I gave up-that's right, the legendary hero of Hyrule gave up. This thing was immortal and there was no way to defeat it so I just allowed it to cause mass chaos around Termina, trying to ignore the panic filled shrieks of the villagers.

 _Link? Wake up Link, it's time to play._

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I didn't want to deal with him today, I wasn't in the mood to "play", but if I didn't I would be tortured in the worst possible ways. My eyes opened and I was met with my demonic double-no, I'm not speaking of Dark Link, this monster was a lot worse, he looked exactly like me; same clothing, hair, and face, but there were so many things about him that made him so much more different than myself.

Unlike my crystal blue eyes, he had blood red with black scleras, tears of blood streamed down his face and onto the grass, his skin was inhumanly pale, the hat he wore acted like it had a mind of its own and moved like a snake, his tunic looked worn out and was covered in a few holes around the sleeves, his nails were a deep shade of black and sharpened into claws, and whenever he wanted to "play" or bother me he would wear a Cheshire Cat grin to reveal shark like teeth.

His body floated a foot off the ground as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet with ease. I really didn't weigh that much so I wouldn't see how it was that difficult. "What do you want now?" I asked, picking up my sword and swinging the strap over my shoulder.

His grin turned into a mischievous smirk as he now floated in the air as if he was laying on his stomach, tapping his chin with his index finger.

 _I'm just so bored, my old toy broke and now I need someone look at my wonderful creation._

I rolled my eyes and fell to the ground again,"you always do this Ben, I don't want to get up just to deal with your twisted form of fun," I said, shutting my Eyes and crossing my arms.

The monster-Ben, or known as the spirit who haunts this game, BEN Drowned, wasn't very happy with my choice of words and I automatically regretted saying every single thing.

Ben easily yanked me up by the front of my tunic and glared at me with eyes glowing blood red as I began to feel a dull warmth burn through my tunic.

 ** _I HAvE ToLD YoU MaNy TImEs THaT tHis Is My GAmE aNd YOu'Ll ReGReT DisOBeyInG ME!_**

Ben began to glitch, this only happened when he was furious-since he wasn't a part of this game, he could easily leave whenever he wanted but it was rare that he ever did. His once childish tone turned low and demonic, the static making it sound a lot more threatening.

"I-I'm sorry, pl-please don't, I won't speak like that ever aga-AAAAHH!"

Hellfire engulfed my entire body and the pain was terrible. Ben released me and I fell to the ground, the orange flames that engulfed my body burning every inch of me. I could only lay on the ground writhing in pain as Ben stared down at me with a sadistic grin.

 _Now, will you be an obedient toy or do I have to wait for you to lose all your hearts again?_

Since I was a part of Ben's old save file and he had collected every single heart piece and container, it meant it would take hours of torturous pain for my hearts to deplete to nothing-which he did before when we first met and he told me that I was inside a video game.

"I...I...wi-will, ple-please stop," I was brought to tears as I held out a charred hand, I couldn't take the pain anymore.

With the flick of his wrist, the flames disappeared leaving me to catch my breath and let my wounds heal. Ben grabbed my chin forcefully and pulled out what seemed like a potion to replenish my hearts and heal my wounds.

 _Such a good boy, now, open up so we can continue our little game._

I was silent as I shakily opened my mouth, my evil double uncorking the bottle and pouring the potion into my mouth as I felt my wounds heal faster to the point where they were gone completely. When I finished the last few drops, he let go of my jaw and threw the bottle somewhere; I heard it shatter.

He motioned for me to follow when I got to my feet and I followed, knowing that fire was only one of the many ways he could torture me.

Ben floated beside me as I entered ClockTown, looking in sadness at the building that were now broken and shattered like stained glass. Thanks to Ben being in this game, he can travel through the coding and delete different pieces that controlled the town and the people, but for some reason the Happy Mask Salesman was never affected by any of the things Ben did to mess with the game which caused me to feel a little uneased by him.

 _Isn't this kingdom of chaos glorious? You adore it, don't you Link?_

Even though my brain was shouting at me to just say yes so I wouldn't get punished again, but just the thought of what this monster did to the town and all its people made me want to strangle him, if that was even possible.

 _Link, you didn't answer. Tell me what you think of all of this, how do you feel after seeing what I've done to the precious town you tried to protect._

He grinned revealing those horrible shark like teeth; I knew he was testing my loyalty to see if I would snap and he guessed right, because at that moment I did just that,"no...what you've done is just terrible, all these innocent people don't deserve to live like this-in some broken, hellish, world that you created!" I shouted angrily, but Ben didn't even flinch, nor did he seem mad about my outburst.

 _And why do you care so much about them, they're just lifeless NPC's who repeat the same text over and over again._

My anger melted away at the question. Why did I care so much for these people? Was it because of my coding? No, that can't be it, then what? "I really don't know. Most of them have been so nice to me, treating me like friends or family. I guess that's why," I said with a smile. My smile drooped to a frown when I heard Ben burst into laughter.

 _Friends? Family? You've got to be kidding me? All these silly NPC's wanted from you was to save their precious home from the moon. They never cared about you child._

I could only stand there, frozen, as I thought over want this monster had just told me. Everything that he told me could be true. Shaking my head, I tried to snap myself out of the thoughts, but they just buzzed around in my head like a hive of angry bees.

 _What's wrong Link? Are you scared that everything you knew from the beginning was a lie? Don't be afraid, I'm here to protect you, to keep you safe._

His thin arms came to wrap around me as he hugged me from behind, whispering lies into my ear, making me second guess myself as he wrapped one hand around my throat and the other around my waist, keeping me still as he began to drag his claws across my jugular, his touch light enough so it didn't break the skin, but hard enough so the vein could be felt, pulsing underneath the claw.

 _You belong to me, and nothing's going to take you away from me. You'll stay in my world of discord, forever._

His talon pressed down until I felt it break skin, I desperately gasped for breath as he slit my throat, pushing his finger in deeper until I felt it reach the back of my neck. He pulled his hand back, letting me fall to my knees as blood spilled from the wound. I couldn't speak since he cut through my vocal cords and my throat and lungs were beging to fill with my own blood.

He looked down at me, licking the blood off his claws with a sickening grin as he tensed for a moment, crouching down as he caressed my face, tilting it up so I was looking him in the eye.

 _It seems like I have a new toy to play with, but don't worry, I'll come back to play with my special pet._

He licked a bit of blood that had begun to pour out of my mouth, while my eyes began to roll to the back of my head from bloodloss. Ben dropped me, letting my body spasm as my heart tried to pump more blood into my body, but I could feel it slowing with each beat. I watched as Ben walked away, creating a rift in the coding, allowing himself to control any part of the game as he disappeared leaving my body to bleed out.

I laid on my side in a pool of my own blood, I couldn't believe that the hero of Hyrule was reduced to this. I don't deserve the title of hero when I couldn't save Termina and the people of this world, I'm nothing more than servant, a pet, and Ben, Ben is my ruthless master.

All I can do is wait for my hearts to deplete to nothing and wait for Ben's new victim to revive me a start my torture.

It's a vicious cycle, but I know I'm nothing more than a toy in his world of chaos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:Well everyone, that was my little short story, sorry if it's so dark, but it is a creepypasta story, so most people should be used to this, especially when it comes to Majora's Mask, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of one of my other stories, Ciao.**


End file.
